my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Commerce/ Markets/ Food Shop
'Food Shop' & Meals Each Food Shop's target(maximum) supply is 800 Units of Food(Meals). The Buyer may be sent out when their Food Supply goes below ?300 Meals. First, the Food Shop searches a 35 tile radial area for a connected Mill that has the 'minimum desired quality' of Food Types available. If more then One Mill is connected the closest is evaluated first, then the second if minimum quality was not available. When 'minimum desired quality' and 'maximum desired quality' differ the second Mill may be chosen if the higher Quality is only available there. If 'minimum quality' is not found then a few days will have to pass(?~4days) before the search is redone. {Verify closest Mill theory in case search algorithm is glitched for last evaluated Mill} #Food Type: upto ?800 Units of a Single Food Type in 100 Meal increments.Meals maximum #Food Type: upto ?800 Units of Food in 200 Meal increments.Meals normal maximum? #Food Type: upto 600 Units of Food in 300 Meal increments.Meals maximum #Food Type: upto ?400 Units of Food in 400 Meal increments.Meal fetch never seen? :Note: Condiments(Salt & Spices) increase Quality but add nothing to Quantity. The amount of Food fetched is determined at the time of fetch, but will never exceed the 800 Meal target maximum. The Food Shop vs Population ideal is 1:800 with 1:1200 being acceptable within reasonable limits(distance to Mills, Food Shop:Mill Supply Storage & # of required Food Types). At 1:1600 ratio the Player will likely experience some Food Distribution issues; the severity/frequency is dependent on various factors. When multiple Food Shops are utilized the displayed Quantity is the total. Each Food Shop maintains its own supply account. The Shops tend to cycle as the currently active provider which gets passed to the next ID# Shop when their supply is exhausted. As a 'rule of thumb', a consistent 600+ Meals would indicate an unstressed Food Supply. Food Security is the "Months Supply" as reported in the Commerce Panel. 8 months is just OK, 12+ months is good & 24 months would be perfect(if not a bit over-indulgent). 'Walkers' The Buyer is Spawned after the search algorithm has found a Mill. She will travel to the Mill and fetch the needed Food supplies provided they meet the 'minimum desired quality'. There is the possibility that another Food Buyer can depleted the Mills Food supply enough to prevent another Food Buyer from fulfilling her Shopping List. The unfortunate Food Buyer will return to her Shop empty handed. Once there the search for a source Mill will begin again. If the Food Supply is in 'shortage' regularly, this can eventually cause the serviced Housing to devolve for lack of Food. 1 Buyer servant per 100units of a Food Type fetched will be spawned. They follow the Food Buyer back to her Market then vaporize as their task is complete. Each of the little people(youngsters) has a Name and will be flagged as employed for their home residence. They come from the general worker pool thus may be seen doing other tasks(usually deliverymen) at differing times. While visible, they count towards the walker limit. Category:Emperor: Structures